wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clash of Brothers
The Clash of Brothers is the Hundred-Eighteenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 18, 2017. Synopsis After Asura Gekko and Daidara told Nyau the story of the Akame Empire, Nyau and Daidara was secretly working with Dr. Eggman thus the Heaven Tail Palace was revealed to be the flying fortress. Rock Ōtsutsuki comes to the rescue with his ship, Daisy Mae. Plot The Episode begins at the Heaven Tail Palace. After Nyau is impressed with the Story, he and Daidara reveals that they were working with Eggman. Shocked of this revelation, Asura Gekko asks the three beasts why they were working with Eggman. Nyau answers that Eggman sent Shinjirō Nagita to find the flying fortress. Daidara reveals that the Heaven Tail palace is actually the flying fortress. Suddenly, Spear Ōtsutsuki with the Millennium Falcon, which breaks a hole in the wall. Spear uses the ship's cannons to attack Shinjirō and his men. Asura and the gang then flee aboard the Falcon while Shinjirō sends the Egg Fleet to trap the Four Fleet Alliance. After the Egg Fleet arrived, Rock Ōtsutsuki arrives in his Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor Daisy Mae and bombards the Egg Fleet and the Four Fleet Alliance breaks free. After the Dens Federation has arrived to the rescue, F.A.N.G the leader of Nguuhao, one of the largest cartels in Izumo attacks the Sky Patrol attempting to lower the fleet's guard down only to be easily defeated by M. Bison due to his immunity to their poisons. With the other assassins being slaughtered one by one, F.A.N.G continued to fight, driven by an intense desire to live. Sensing F.A.N.G's strength after killing every other Nguuhao assassin, Bison spares his life when F.A.N.G tries to surrender, telling F.A.N.G that he does not demand loyalty, but power, and that being of use will give him a life in the Galactic Eggman Empire. Meanwhile, Ryu is training in the desert, and he remembers Akuma talking to him at one point, saying that seeking anything but power is foolishness of the highest order, and that "the blood flowing through your veins calls out to you". Akuma also threatened to murder Ryu if he did not give in to the Satsui no Hado. Meanwhile at the outside jungles of Konohatropolis, during the Eggman Day, Cammy and her squad are sent to the Amazon to find the Shinobi King in order to recruit him. Cammy remembers finding out the images were from the stone tablet and were some fighters that were defeated by Paul Gekko. Meanwhile, at the former fighter's house, which is for sale, Ryu ponders about said fighter when Paul Gekko is attacked by the Doll Masters, Dolls and Gouki. Paul Gekko battles the enemies till Cammy interrupts. She attempts to fend the Eggman Army but their fight calls the spirits of former Satsui users from Ryu and Paul Gekko's bloodline. But as they trade punches, Rock and Sakura runs up to Ryu and Paul Gekko, wrapping their arms around them and manages to return them to their senses. Ryu is left extremely shaken by this ordeal, and Sakura keeps him company. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Master Bison *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Gaara *Orochimaru *Girouette *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki *Enrique Teodora *Vyse *Vent *Aile *Girouette *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Tsunade *Cammy White *Chun-Li *Ryu *Ken Masters *Guile *Mu La Flaga *Sakura Haruno *Killer B *Kisame Hoshigaki *A *Darui *C *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Alain *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Cagalli Yula Athha *Shinn Asuka *Daidara *Nyau Trivia *This Episode is the Parody of ending part of Gambit on Geonosis from LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon